Home Again
by greasergirl2012
Summary: Corset Kailey Curtis was 7 years old when she was kidnapped by crazy Socs who couldn't have kids. 8 years old, she escapes and is returned to her family and her twin, Ponyboy. Can the happiness remain? Read and find out!


**PM me with ideas. I came up with this story during the Math Assesments and developed it. PM me if you want to be in it. Give History, Apperence, name, personality. Try to make him or her as interesting as possible. **

My name is Corset Kailey Curtis. I am 14 years old. I am from Tulsa, Oklahoma. My childhood has been a living hell. You see, when I was 8 years old, I was kidnapped by a bunch of Socs. I have a family looking for me. They still have hope in me. I have a mother and a father and three brothers. There is Darry who is now 19 years old. There is Sodapop, who is 16 years old. Then there is Ponyboy, I have missed him the most. He is my twin brother. He was there when I was kidnapped. He got away because I loved him too much to let him go through whatever we were going to go through. I remember it like it was yesterday.

_8 years ago_

_Ponyboy and I were going to tell Sodapop to come home from the park. _

"_Hey I started to read the book Of Mice and Men today like you said." Ponyboy said_

"_Oh you'll love it. It is so good. Lenny is pretty savvy." I said as we walked. We were a block away now. All of a sudden I saw a blue mustang turn down the block and slow down. I started to panic_

"_Pony, the Socs are trailing us just like Darry said never let happen. What do we do?" I said panicked_

"_Walk faster." He said speeding up. All of a sudden I felt hands on my mouth and picking me up. I started to scream but the hand muffled my screams. Ponyboy and I were thrown into a car trunk._

"_Corset, I'm scared." Ponyboy said as he started to cry. _

_Ihugged him and said "It'll be all right. I've got a plan." I said contemplating my plan.I kicked the headlight out from the back and there was a big whole. The car started to move as I did this. The car stopped in front of the park. I saw a young couple get out of the car and walk over to… Sodapop and Steve?_

_They talked and Sodapop was getting a confused look on his face. Then, his face whent pale and he looked at the car. I stuck my head out and started to scream Sodapops name._

"_Soda, Soda, help help! They've got me and Ponyboy!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The young couple started to sprint to the car. I opened the trunk door via the hole in a spur of the moment._

"_Ponyboy, I need you to jump." I said calmly._

"_No Corset both of us." He said._

"_Ponyboy just do it. I'll go after you." I said as a hand grabbed the coller of my dress._

"_Ponyboy, I'll come back! I promise I will. I never brake a promise." I kissed his check and pushed him out of the car before it got to fast._

"_I love you! Tell mama and daddy. Tell Soda im not mad and Daryy ill be back." I screamed as he ran with soda and steve towards thew turned the corner and I hit my head on the top of the trunk and everthing went black._

_Present Time_

That was the last I saw my brothers and their friend. I have all their newspapaer clippings of my family. They are always in the paper. Ponyboy for running, Darry for football, Soda because of the DX, Daddy because of his roofing business, and mama because she writes for the paper. She does the book reviews for the Tulsa Weekly. I am just like Ponyboy. We both love reading books and movies. I love running too. We are both all Americans. I have never ran against him though. I go to a fancy private Soc school. I still live near them though. I cant leave the house unless accompanied by a "checked out" soc. At night, my windows are locked and my door is locked too. I have a bag packed with my favorite books, my running things, and my scrapbook of my newspaper clippings.

"Cassandra, get down here this instant!" My "mother" called from the living room.

I walked downstairs and saw the belt on the table

"Yes mother, what is it you need?" I asked innocently, trying to avoid another beating.

"Is it true you told Benny to "Screw himself"?" My "mother" asked.

"Yes mother! I did because he tried to get in my panties again!: I yelled.

"Stop telling lies about those nice Socs boys!" My "mother yelled. Someone pushed me to the floor hard from behind me. I turned around and saw my "father".

"Shut your trap, you bitch." My father said smacking my face as hard as he could. He grabed the belt and whipped me. Then, he just whipped me until I passed out. I woke up in the bathroom. There was a note

_You know the deal_

"Great." I muttered to myself.

Itoke a shower, got dressed in my pajamas, and went downstairs for dinner.

We ate in silence and when I finished, I was to read in the kitchen until 10 o'cloack. It is 8, great, what a day. I picked up my favorite book, Of Mice and Men. It always took me home. In the middle of the end sceance, the glint of something metal caught my eye. It was on top of the fridge. I wan't supposed to use the fridge without permission.

"Mother, can I get a glass of water from the fridge?" I asked sweetly.

She looked at me and my bruised face.

"Okay, but this is your compensation from the fight earlier." She said with a sad smile.

I got a glass and opened the fridge. I took the water jug and saw the key? It was hanging off the ledge of the top of the fridge door. It is the door to my window. I saw them take it to the kitchen once. I took the key and replaced it with the fake one I always keep in my pocket just in case this happens. I poured myself a glassof water and sat down and finishe the book for the 100th time in my life.

"Mother, may I go to sleep. My head hurts and I have swim team practice in the mourning tomorrow?" I asked

"Sure, the window is locked and the door wil automatically lock. I'll wake you an hour before practice. I love you." She said smiling

"I love you too." I said trying my hardest not spitting at her.

I walked up to my room and lyed down in my big, comfy bed. I waited until my mother shut off the hallway light and went upstairs to her and my fathers room. This took 20 minutes, as soon as I heard their door shut, I jumped out of bed. I grabbed my suitcase and took out the key.

"I'm coming home." I whispered as I unlocked the door. I put my suitcase safely in the tree next to my window and climbed in it. I slowly climbed down the tree being dead silent. Then, I ran. I sprinted to the police station. The only safe place for me. Iwalked right in and started to cry.

"Hello Miss, miss please calm down. Can I help you." A man who looks my fathers age asked me.

"My name is Corset Kailey Curtis. I was kidnapped 8 years ago today. I want to go home." I said crying even more.

"Okay Miss I just need you to take a blood test." He said walking me to a nurse's rom. The doctor took blodd and put it in a machine. A paper came out of the machine and they put it up against another thin sheet a paper. The cop paled and ran over to me.

"Miss Curtis, I am calling the FBI right now. Your going home soon." He said as we walked into his office.

He asked my all these questions about who took me and where. I answered them all perfectly and correctly. The arrested the couple and there friends. They brought them in, I identified them.

"Miss Curtis, are you ready to go home?" The officer, who turns out to be the head officer of the case that was supposed to have gone cold, asked.

"Yes I have waited to see my family for 8 years. If I have to wait another minute, I might explode or randomly combust." I said holding back tears

"Then we should get a move on." He said power walking to his car. He put on the sirens so we could get to my house in a hurry. As we pulled down the block I started to get nervous. Will they still want me? Will they be mad I am am a "soc"? Will Pony remember me?

"Miss are you ready to see your family." The cop asked, breacking my trance.

Iopen the car door and walked over to the doorand I froze, the cop was in front of me. He knocked on the door and I hid behind him. The door knob started to turn and I started to freak out.

"Ms. Curtis is Mr. Curtis and the other boys here?" He asked politly.

"Yes. Why, what is wrong?" She asked sounding worried.

"Can you all sit down in the living room. I will be inside in a minute." He said.

He turned to me and said "Stay here, I'll come get you in a minute."

He walked in and I heard talking but couldn't make out what they were saying. The cop came out and said "Ready?"

"Ready!" I said and walked into the house

"Who is this?" Darry asked

"Corset! Its you, you cam back!" Ponyboy said standing up and pulling me into a hug

"Oh Ponyboy, Inever brake a promise. It just took a long time to follow htrough with it." I said starting to cry.

"Corset, it that really you?" Sodapop asked standing up and slowly walking over to me

"The whole thing, Fanta boy" I said using my nickname for him.

"Oh Corset, I'm so sorry. I should have come home earlier. I should have ran after you!" He said falling to the floor. I ran and sat next to him

"Soda, I said it before, Ill say it now, and I'll say it forever, it wan't ou fault. It was those stupid Socs who toke me. They're in jail! I'm not mad, Fanta boy." I said.

Then, I looked at Darry. He was pale and looked like was going to crack right in half.

"Corset, are you really here, or is this a dream." He asked

"It's me in the flesh Darbear." I said.

He engulfed me in a hug and I never wante to let go.

"Mamma, daddy, I missed oyu so much." I said hugging them

"My baby is finally home. 8 years and I finally get you back." My mamma said

"My little girl is finally back in my arms." My daddy said.

"Corset, what happened to your face?" Ponyboy asked with a frown.

I just stared at my feet.

"A lot happened in the house she stayed at." Officer McHinley said. Truthfully, I forgot he was hear.

"Oh I get it." Ponybot said looking at the ground.

"Can I see my room?" I asked

"Of course, come on." My mother and father said

We walked down the familiar hallway and opened a door that looked barely used.

My room was exstactly the same.

Same pink walls, same medium bed with white blankets with little pink flowers. There was a big white desk, and small white tea party table I rarely used before I was kidnapped. I stopped using it when I was 6 because Steve said it was stupid, and threw my camal on the floor. Camal! I haven't seen him in ages.

"I know it's the same from when you where little, but we can make it different." My mama said.

"No it's perfect. I'll just add something and tweck every so slightly and it'll be perfect."I said looking at my parents who I missed so much.

"Mama, did you keep camel?" I asked turning a deep red from the childish question.

"Of course!, I'll go get him." My mama said as she walked down the hallway.

I sat down on my bed. I remember my last night. I had a nightmare about being taken from my family. I guess it was a sign. I don't know, I have always been able to predict things. I can predict weather I was going to do well on a test or get on a team. I've had nightmares every night for eight years. I wake up screaming, get beat until I pass out, and wake up covered in bruises. I would have to cover it up before leaving the house. No one would believe me anyway. I was supposed to be a soc, and socs have prefect lives. They would never beat their kids, right? Whatever the past is behind me. I am with my family, I am safe.

"Here he is." My mother said holding the old raggity camel. I had him since birth. He was the only thing that made mew stop crying when I broke my leg when I was two years old. I felt tears start to brim my eyes. I held them back, trying to be strong.

"Oh mama, tell me I ain't dreaming." I said as hot tears started to fall down my cheeks.

"No baby, we're hear. You're home now. Don't worry, nobody's going to get you baby." My mama said hugging me.

"Mama, do you have any left overs from dinner?" I asked embarresed.

"Of course, I have a couple burgers and some fries leftover if you want." My mama said.

"Oh yes that's perfect!" I yelled a little to excited.

"Okay relax, I'll put it in the over now." She said smiling.

I lied down and read my favorite book, Gone with the Wind. It always brought me home.

"Honey, the food done." My mother called from downstairs. I ran down the stairs, skipped the lst one and sat at the table. The food was perfect; it was a big, juicy burger and half a plate full of salty fries.

"Oh my god." I said as I realized that I haven't had a decent meal on 8 years.

I ate the whole meal in under two minutes.

"Mama, can I have another burger?" I asked from the kitchen.

"sure, but, finish the one you already have." She said surprised.

"I did." I said

"Oh wow, you sure are a hungry one." She said with surprise

"I've really missed a lot haven't I?" I said not sadly but with a warm fuzzy filling my stomach.

"We've really missed ya baby. Ponyboy was the worst though." Mama said with a sad look in her eyes

"Really?" I asked

"He would go to the park everyday waiting for you. He was so convinced you would come home. Even Sodapop had his doubts." She said

"I feel so bad." I said looking down at my plate.

"It wasn't your fault, it was those people." She said

After three more burgers, I was stuffed. I was lying down on the couch, watching the movie Gone with the Wind, when the door opened and slammed shut.

"Hey Mrs. Curtis, is Sodapop in his room cause I-" some guy started to say but stopped when he saw me.

"Who are you?" The guy asked

"You first." I said suspiciously

"Who do you think you are. You little socs you should shut your mouth. I'd be-" The guy started to say but my mama cut him off

"Steve! Please come in to the kitchen." My mama said sternly

"Steve." I whispered to myself. Hot tears started to fall down my face. Steve doesn't even recognize me? Have I changed that much? I went up to my room and lied down. I still didn't feel any better. I got up and walked across the hall. I knocked on the door and Ponyboy said to come in and I walked in.

"Hey Ponyboy." I said lying down on his bed next to him.

"Hey Corset, what's a matter?" Ponyboy asked

"Do I even look similar to my old self." I asked

"Of course you do. You look the same just bigger. Why?" Ponyboy asked

"Steve didn't even recognize me. He thought I was a god damn Soc! Then he started to cuss me out." I said as tears poured out of eyes

"Oh don't listen to him! He doesn't even know." Ponyboy said hugging me.

"Oh Pony, I've missed you so much." I said yawning, feeling my eyes grow heavier.

"Me too Corset, me too." He said

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Pony asked

"It's me, Steve." Steve said through the door

"Come in." I said yawning again

"Corset, I'm sorry for saying that. I didn't know." He said

"It's okay, you didn't know." I said looking him

"Okay." He said and he walked out.

"I'm going to bed." I said hugging Ponyboy and walked into my bedroom. I didn't have any other clothes so; I have to sleep in my clothes for that day.

**I know this was long but, I will update soon. Don't forget to Pm me (Look Above) Thanks**

**-K. **


End file.
